Além das aparências
by Ellen Muller
Summary: Há dez anos vi meus pais morrerem na minha frente, desde que isso aconteceu não falo educadamente, não gosto, não sou amigável com ninguém, há uma tênue linha entre aligria e dor, amor e ódio, mas tudo muda quando eu descubro que entro em uma nova familia


_-Como vai senhorita, Takeda?_

_Tirei o cigarro da boca pra que pudesse ver claramente o meu sorriso sarcástico._

_-Melhor se não tivesse que vir aqui._

_Ela sorriu._

_Não se surpeenda, ela só sorriu pra mim porque é por minha causa que as contas delas são pagas no fim do mês, ninguém se agrada de uma resposta como essa._

_-Eu fico feliz que tenha vindo._

_-Sinta-se única._

_Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos do enorme casaco que usava e entrei no consultório bem iluminado e perfumado._

_Talvez esteja pensando que eu não tenho o minimo senso de educação, mas não é bem assim, é porque ela me irrita._

_Porque? Nem eu entendo bem._

_Ela é bonita, inteligente, bem vestida, perfumada e tem uma voz doce, tem tudo o que se precisa para quem alguém goste dela, e talvez por esse mesmo motivo eu não gosto. Minha mãe era assim._

_-Sinta-se da maneira mais confortável possível._

_-Esse lugar cheira a rosas madame, isso não me deixa confortável._

_-Não gosta de flores?_

_-Tinham muitas no funeral da minha mãe, e rosas eram as favoritas dela._

_A mulher olhou pra mim com aquela expressão de pena, ah como eu detestava isso._

_Ela tinha feito faculdade para administrar aquele consultório e não sabia que aquele maldito olhar não fazia com que os pacientes se sentissem melhores._

_Sentei analisando os movimentos dela, olhava pra mim com uma mistura de curiosidade e ainda aquela maldita pena._

_-Então, o que de conversarmos um pouco sobre..._

_Ia começar novamente._

_-Já fiz mais terapias do que você trocou de namorado, então eu não vou falar coisas que guardo pra mim pra você e muito menos jogar coisas que não estão na minha lista de interesses. - Olhei a mulher que me observava apreensiva e continuei. - E de maneira nenhuma vou desenhar. Não vou mesmo._

_-Então o que acha de fazermos algo que te agrade?_

_Olhei-a e pensei no que a deixaria mais assustada._

_Só querria sair rápido daquele lugar deixando uma mulher pálida preocupada._

_-Tem algo afiado aqui?_

_-Você por acaso..._

_Pela expressão dela ela tinha levado a sério, mas que idiota, dessa vez nem tinha sido intencional, mas já que ela que tinha começado._

_-Sei o que vai perguntar - Falei tirando o casaco e mostrando vários cortes nos meus braços e um enorme que ia do pescoço aos ombros. - E a resposta é sim pelo que pode ver._

* * *

**_Somos tão diferentes por sermos iguais_**

**_Há dez anos vi meus pais morrerem na minha frente, desde que isso aconteceu não falo educadamente, não gosto, não sou amigável com ninguém, há uma tênue linha entre aligria e dor, amor e ódio, mas tudo muda quando eu descubro que entro em uma nova familia, há muito o que aprender com os Taisho._**

Sai da sala vestindo a blusa de frio, pobre moça, não tinha imaginação pra supor que eu mentia bem, os cortes foram feitos num acidente de moto, mas eu prefiro que ela escreva "depressiva" á "rebelde" no meu relatório psicológico.

Imagine.

A adolescente masoquista. Eu? Não, gosto de ver os outros sofrerem, não eu.

Apesar de não gostar da minha vida, sou covarde, não me desfazeria dela, eu ainda tenho esperança de ser abdusida.

Afinal, eu não sou louca.

O carro já me esperava quando eu cheguei ao térreo.

Entrei sem nada falar com o motorista e voltei para o estabelecimento que não se pode chamar de lar, o reformatório.

O bom é que eles não se davam o trabalho de enviar minha ficha a clinica, podia mentir o quanto quisesse.

Todos os dias eram pacatos, sombrios e sem vida até aquela manhã.

Assim que cheguei ao reformatório a diretora pediu para falar comigo, estava mesmo querendo mesmo mudar de reformatório novamente.

Me sentei da cadeira á frente da senhora imponente que regia todo aquele lugar.

-Senhorita Takeda.

Acenei com a cabeça para demonstrar que a ouvia.

-Recebemos noticias sobre familiares próximos a seus pais.

Sim. Dessa vez não era eu quem fazia alguem abrir a boca. Era eu quem abria.

-Familiares? Do que está falando?

-Sua familia foi assassinada, mas ainda lhe resta parentes.

-De sangue?

-Parentes não são somentes os pertencentes a mesma linhagem que a sua Takeda. O importante é que eles querem você com eles. Como uma filha...

Senti o chão sumir.

Ia ter que conviver com alguém?

Ia ter que usar a palavra familia novamente?

-Tá me zuando não tá?

A diretora continuou me encarando seria.

-Isso não é engraçado, então se for zueira me fala logo.

-Vai ter uma familia Rin, enfim vai ter um lar. Não é maravilhoso?

Maravilhoso!?Aquela velha precisava mesmo de umas férias...

* * *

Olhei aquele reformatório com uma tristeza que eu não entendo até agora, eu nunca fui feliz ali.

Desde a morte dos meus pais sempre fiz de tudo pra que me detestassem e nunca me apeguei a ninguém.

É assim que sou, estou bem assim.

A alegria e a tristeza estão mais perto do que todos imaginam.

Ali eu poderia ser do jeito que eu quisesse e não devia satisfação a ninguém, ninguém para se preocupar comigo, ninguém para que eu me preocupasse, e era isso que me assustava em uma casa.

Demorei tanto tempo pra me acostumar sem os meus pais que achei que não sobreviveria.

Sobrevivi.

E ás vezes penso que infelizmente, porque o miserável do assassino não tinha mais uma bala naquela arma?

Acabei dormindo na viagem.

Parecia longe, estava nervosa, como se fosse o meu primeiro dia de aula em uma nova escola, ou talvez até mais.

Quando abri os olhos estavamos em uma bela cidade.

Belas casas.

E o motorista ainda me disse que estavamos chegando, eu esperava que nós deixassemos aquele ambiente luxuoso para encontramos meu novo lar, se é que já tive um depois da pequena cidade com meus pais.

Foi quando vi a mais bela casa que já vi na vida, e o motorista estacionou.

-Eis ai o seu novo lar.

Senti um nó na garganta.

Eu estava sonhando, e estava demorando pra que eu acordasse, e eu estava detestando isso.

Eu disse sonho!

Suminasen! Isso é um pesadelo!

Quando sai do carro o motorista foi até o porta malas pegar meus poucos pertences e eu avistei além dos portões brancos uma morena alta, bela mulher, vestia rosa e sorria como uma menina apesar de ter idade para ser minha mãe, ao lado dela um homem do mesmo tamanho com belos olhos dourados e cabelos brancos.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas e olhavam pra mim ansiosos.

O motorista passou na minha frente com as malas e me mandou que eu o seguisse, e eu assim o fiz esperando que aquilo logo acabasse e eu voltasse pra minha monotona vida real.

Enquanto me aproximava podia ler os lábios dela pela maneira eufórica bque falava.

-Ela é linda não é querido!

-Não dá pra ver, meu amor.

-É cllaro que dá! Será que de onde ela veio eles precisam mesmo usar tantas roupas pretas?

-Não sei, querida.

-Será que ela vai gostar da gente? Como será que ela vive?

Ele apertou mais a mão dela.

Eles formavam um belo casal, e eu detestei isso, meus pais também formavam e tiveram um péssimo destino.

Ela correu até mim puxando o marido e eu não fiz questão de andar mais rápido, eu nem os conhecia.

-Olá Rin!

Voz doce. Aparencia materna. Preciso dizer mais?

Há muito tempo ninguém me chamava pelo meu segundo nome.

Senti uma inquietude estranha, estava desconfortável e eu queria que ela me dissesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse justificar um antipatia por ela. Porque eu já a sentia, ou talvez fosse ao contrario?


End file.
